Too Much
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: My version of what happened the night that Sirius Black left home.


****A.N – I do not own the Harry Potter series, although I wish I really did!****

The sun was setting over central London marking the end of a scorching day, sending the last tendrils of light and warmth through the open window of what was clearly a young mans bedroom. Typical pictures of scantily clad women and diagrams of motorcycles adorned the wall along with a large picture of four smiling friends waving at the camera. Everything from the bed covers to the drapes covering the silver silk of the walls was coloured either red or gold; a stark contrast to the house the room was seemingly misplaced in. Lying upon the large bed was Sirius Black; sixteen years young and at this moment in time with a frown on his handsome face as he stared down at the newspaper with the headline: UNREST AT THE MINISTRY. What followed was a lengthy report detailing peculiar behaviour within high ranking ministry officials; the passing of unjust laws, sudden changes of opinion and even a notion to legalise the Imperius curse. All very strange, however Sirius was far more in the know than many of the Prophets other readers, he himself and been almost face to face with the man who was causing all this uncertainty, had seen his own younger brother eagerly pledge his future to the man known to a select few as Lord Voldemort. Throughout the summer, the only topic of conversation between a reluctant Sirius and his brother Regulus had been about Lord Voldemort; many times a quiet chat about dark magic had turned into a heated argument about 'wizard purification' and had only ended once their mother, Walburga, had intervened and sent Sirius away. It was tiring and he was thankful that he returned to school the next day, to be away from all the pureblood nonsense and the snide comments about his loyalty thrown at his retreating back.

He sighed and threw the paper to the side where a large collection was growing, having refused to let Kreacher into his room. Ever since he walked in on the elf attempting to undo the permanent sticking charms on the Gryffindor banners, he had been banned from tidying. Hence, quite a mess had amassed over the summer; from discarded quills to owl droppings. He really was quite glad he was leaving the next day. First though he needed to finish packing, venturing outside his room for the first time during the day he picked up the toppled laundry basket silently cursing whilst he retrieved balled up socks that had escaped. It was while he was on his hands and knees picking up a stray ball that his mother's voice reverberated up all four flights of stairs. 'Sirius Orion Black, come downstairs this instance!' He jumped, causing him to painfully collide with the underside of a lone table. After quickly throwing all the clothes into his trunk, he thundered down the stairs making it clunk on every possible step. Leaving it by the door next to the troll-leg umbrella stand he walked into the kitchen with a heavy and uncertain feeling in his chest; his mother only used his full name whenever anything she considered serious was about to unfold. To his surprise the whole of his immediate family was present, stood evenly around the old oak table.

'Sit down' his father said softly, it wasn't in his nature to shout. Sirius sat suspiciously eyeing his mother, his brother who sat with a smug look on his face and turned to face the prematurely aged face of the man who, for all accounts, was only a father by official birth records. 'Now I want you to listen very carefully to what I say now. In a few short months you'll be of age and you need to start acting like a proper man, you need to know for certain where your loyalties lie and become an appropriate heir to the Black legacy. I shall not rest in peace if my son associates himself with both blood traitors and mudbloods. Now listen!...' For Sirius had stood and started protesting 'The time has come, we can't go on much longer like this! You're bringing shame upon the whole family by consorting with these... people. I don't understand why the Sorting Hat believed you shouldn't be in Slytherin and I'm perplexed as to why you didn't challenge it. Now it's too late, your mind has been polluted by this... equality' He spat out the word, seemingly disgusted that it actually passed his lips.

'My mind hasn't been polluted by anything, except for what you tell me! That purity, pride and loyalty are values on which to base your life. Well you're right on one of them; loyalty is everything and you're not being loyal to me...'

'You speak of loyalty as if you know the true extent of it boy! Loyalty is not betraying your family as soon as you get the chance. You think I don't know about all these tricks you've been playing upon your cousins. You think I don't know about how you disregard us as your family'

'Family?! Ha, families are meant to love each other. There's no love in this house, in the whole Black lineage. Marriage is for convenience, children are to pass on the name. The only love I ever feel is from my friends, yes my blood traitor friends. They're more like brothers to me than Regulus has ever been'

'You've never given me the chance' retorted Regulus. He paused briefly, then continued 'You've always distanced yourself, especially since you started at Hogwarts. I used to dream about us being like proper brothers; trading chocolate frog cards and arguing over quidditch results. I soon realised that was never going to happen and I got over you' He gave Sirius a look of contempt and walked out the kitchen leaving the older brother with just his parents.

The silence was soon broken, Walburga rarely spent as long as she just had without having to speak and she wasn't going to break that habit now 'How dare you! You sit there with both your great-grandfathers and your fathers names, with Black blood running your body and you can't even be grateful about it!'

'I don't want those names, especially yours...father' he shot a look at Orion Black 'And why should I be grateful? The Black name comes with a lifetime of unhappiness and an arranged marriage to my own cousin. Why would I want that?'

'The Black name comes with purity and riches beyond imagination! Why would anyone not want that. Your brother realises this, he's made us proud. Why can't you?' His mother pointed an accusatory finger at him and then followed Regulus's steps out of the kitchen leaving Sirius alone with his father. The latter sighed and collapsed upon the nearest chair.

'I don't understand you Sirius, we've given you everything a child could have wanted and more. Yet you throw it back in our faces twice as hard'

'Everything apart from the most crucial: love'

'Love! We loved you, fed you, housed you'

'Yes, but where were the hugs that reminded me that my mother cared for me? Where were the father and son times that should have bonded us together?' Sirius's voice rose, trying to mask the thickening of his throat.

'You're right; they weren't there but that was hardly my fault. You have always been a disappointment, to me especially' Sirius rose, looked his father straight in the eye and spoke defiantly

'Not anymore'

'What do you mean?' Orion's eyebrow rose quizzically.

'I'm doing what you've always wanted me to do'

'Oh son, that's brilliant news' He made to touch Sirius but the latter backed off.

'I think you're mistaken... I'm leaving' His father's arm paused in mid air

'You'll do no such thing' he asserted

'Yes I will, this is why I was placed in Gryffindor. I have the courage to stand up to something that is wrong, you father. And everyone in this damn house!'

'Fine, but if you walk out that door don't even think about coming back' Sirius walked straight out, not even looking back at the open mouthed face of the man who he could no longer call his father.

It wasn't until Sirius was sitting aboard the Knight Bus half an hour later that he began to realise the implications of what he'd just done. If only he waited one more night then he'd be back where he belongs, the next time he would have had to go home he would've been of age and allowed to legally leave the house he so detested. Now he sat there alone, with nowhere to spend the night, worrying about just how much his actions would cost him. His musings were soon interrupted by a cough of the conductor, Sirius looked into the wizened eyes almost obscured by the folds of his skin, the same dirty beige as the unkempt uniform he wore. ''Scuse me, Sir. Ya can't jus' ride this thin' round. Where ya headin'?' Where was he heading? He didn't know. None of his family would take him for the night. Well Andromeda might but he would rather not see Ted in less than a respectable amount of clothing; he'd seen enough disturbing images in his short lifetime without that adding to it.

'The Potter Manor, take me there!' Of course, why didn't he think of James before? He'd help him for the night, surely.

Before he knew it, he was outside the familiar gates. Never before though had he felt so nervous about visiting this house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door, which was almost immediately opened by James.

'I thought I saw you outside, come in. Um, why do you seem to have everything you own with you?'

'I left'

'What?!' James shouted, staring open mouthed at his best friend.

'I left. No more Sirius Orion Black, just plain old Sirius'

'Wait, you're serious?'

'Yes. What did I just say' smirked Sirius, causing a light punch to the arm from James 'Could I stay the night please?'

'Of course, stay here whenever you want. I'm sure the 'rents won't mind'

'Cheers mate, usual bed?' He questioned, trying to hint as inconspicuously as possible that he wanted to sleep.

'Yeah, head right on up'

He was alone in the spare room, staring at the giant planetary simulation when a tapping sound at the window jolted him from his musings. At first he thought he must be dreaming, for it looked like the owl that his mother owned. He'd never received an owl from her in his life; he didn't even know what her handwriting looked like. Sirius opened the window, being careful not to overturn a spare sneakoscope on the window ledge. The owl hopped inside and pecked his shoulder, none too affectionately either. Yes, it was definitely Walburga's owl. There was an envelope attached to the creatures leg, which Sirius promptly untied. The owl flew off immediately _'not expecting a reply then' _Sirius thought whilst tearing open the envelope. Inside was a picture; a picture depicting Walburga pointing her wand at Sirius' head on the family tapestry. When it was no longer recognisable as his face two words appeared in bold lettering: BLOOD TRAITOR

The End

****Well, it didn't exactly turn out how I wanted, although I'm still pretty proud of this. What do you think? Drop me a review and make me a very happy writer****


End file.
